Friends
by aya-kun.zeroaddicted
Summary: The first time Jason considered anyone a friend, it had been only because he didn't know then what he could call what he had with Alfred. Even before Bruce, before the heroes he'd interacted with, before the friends he's made since then, before his brothers, it was always Alfred. Jason Todd Week: Day 1 - Friendship


Jason Todd Week: Day 1 - Friendship

* * *

The first time Jason considered anyone a friend, it had been only because he didn't know then what he could call what he had with Alfred.

Even before Bruce, before the heroes he'd interacted with, before the friends he's made since then, before his brothers, it was always Alfred.

* * *

"Master Jason, do you really expect me to believe the food just magically disappeared?"

"Just Jason or it's going to be 'Mr. Pennyworth'."

Alfred looked at him with the one eyebrow look. Jason envied that brow. He couldn't get his to go that high. And he knew as much since he practiced every time he brushed his teeth.

He held his ground still even though the look had turned to one of disappointment. (He didn't know it then that the disappointment was more inward. That he and Bruce had not yet convinced the boy he was staying.)

* * *

Jason tried not to make Alfred feel bad for him. But it was hard.

Bruce wasn't any better since he made it worse. (Yeah, I saw you smiling, B. Just you wait.)

Cutting up his meat into tiny pieces, Jason sulked and refused to talk –even when Bruce asked in sincerely how school was. (It was ok. But he had yet to make friends. No one really wanted to get to know a street rat.)

"It's not so bad, Master Jason. You're simply growing up." Alfred set down his drink before moving to refill Bruce's mug of coffee.

Jason chewed with vigor in his sulking but then made a pained sound. Jason saw Bruce getting up. He put up a hand. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?'

"Yeth."

Bruce coughed. Jason glared. But then he smiled when Alfred flicked Bruce's ear, forgetting for a moment the gap made by his missing front tooth.

* * *

"It is not necessary, Master Jason."

Jason sighed loudly, a hand covering his heart. "But Alfred, I thought we had a deal."

Alfred's lip gave an upward twitch. The boy was becoming even more dramatic than his father.

"I don't quite remember this deal you speak off."

Jason had the gall to give him a pitying look. Alfred was tempted to pull his ear but knew enough that such an action would just lead to Jason associating it to past trauma. So he gave him his own deadpan look.

The boy immediately stood up straight but still gave a little sigh. Alfred waited. Though the boy was many things, patience wasn't exactly his strong point.

"When you found me, er, keeping food, you know, back then, I kind of sort of you know, said that cookingwouldbenicetoknow."

Alfred looked at him. He barely remembered Jason making very vague reference to cooked food and not exactly cooking. Jason had also been mostly mumbling and making his voice small then when he asked for things so if they didn't hear, then he could convince himself it wasn't meant to be.

Sighing, Alfred observed him. Perhaps it would be alright. Jason so far had not caused any accidents just by mere proximity to parts of the kitchen.

"Alright, Master Jason."

Jason wrinkled his nose and said, "I should be the one calling you that."

Alfred raised a brow in question.

"Coz in the kitchen, you'd be like, my sensei. So I should be the one calling you Master."

The old butler stifled the shudder that wanted out. "I wouldn't at all answer to that, Master Jason."

Jason pouted but didn't say anything further as Alfred pointed to the sink so he'd wash his hands.

Of course, afterwards, calling the boy with the title each time he asked for something or had a need to call his attention had become much too arduous to always say. Henceforth, in the kitchen, Jason was just 'Jason' and Alfred became simply 'Alfie'.

If the boy snuck in a 'master' or two complete with hand to fist posture, Alfred only had to laugh before giving the boy more 'boring' tasks.

* * *

Jason was a little confused with the words but he was determined. Alfred always quoted the bard and he wanted to be able to do the same.

Frowning at the words and trying to will them to explain themselves, Jason nearly got crossed eyed as he realized he'd been bringing the book closer and closer to him.

"Ugh."

"Hmmm. Not quite what one usually hears when reading the bard's works."

Jason scrambled not to drop the book before he turned and peaked above the back of the sofa. He curled in on himself and sank down.

Alfred moved toward the sofa and pretended not to see Jason watching him. The boy's curly hair the only thing he could see at first before he'd peaked up slowly and then grew wide eyed with each step closer.

Once he'd moved around the sofa, Alfred took a chance and sat at one end. He tilted his head to look at the book in Jason's hands. Henry VI. Probably not the best to start with.

Alfred looked at the other titles Jason had pulled out and picked up one of the comedies.

 _"I learn in this letter that Don Peter of Arragon comes this night to Messina."_

Jason's eyes grew wide, his hold on Henry tightened. But with each word, Alfred spoke, he started letting it go. Soon enough, he'd slowly gotten closer to the old butler.

It was only act 1 but Jason was listening attentively and didn't hear the door open.

 _"I see, lady, the gentleman is not in your books."_

 _"No; an' he were, I would burn my study."_

Jason jumped at the new voice. Bruce stood behind them and was smiling.

Alfred only looked at him to continue. Bruce did.

As his charge continued where he left off and watched as Jason listened in and trying not you, Alfred had to smile.

* * *

...

* * *

Years passed and when Jason returned to the manor, he sat in the kitchen, waiting nervously as his first friend and grandfather made him tea for the first time in a very long while.

"Now then, Jason, what have you been up to?"

Jason smiled as his accepted his cup and started talking. "Well..."

* * *

Was going to be all in Jay's pov but it's about these two so...


End file.
